


Introduction

by KtheKid



Series: Book of Horrors [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Creepypasta - Fandom, Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Multiple Crossovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: Only way to get into the Halloween sprits is to have scary stories from several fandoms!





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Say "Cliché horror stories."

Welcome women, men, old and not so young to a full 31 days series dedicated to the month of October. I'll be writing stories for all the fandoms listed above and then some starting on the 1st. I will also be taking requests from now (Spetember 6) to October 25 at 12:00 midnight.

* * *

Reference Sheet:

  * Choose from any fandom with any characters/pairings.
  * Crossovers are allowed.
  * Doesn't have to begin, end, or be about blood murder.
  * **PLEASE HAVE A FINAL IDEA TO STICK WITH!!**
  * **DON'T CHOOSE A ENDING!!** I don't want you to spoil it for youself when you read it.
  * And most importantly have FUN!



 


End file.
